Spider-man: Peter Parker
by stalaam
Summary: A story about Peter Parker in his 20's, he is dating the Black Cat and living his double life. Not about a specific Spider-man, I'm just a fan of comics and wanted to try my hand in writing so I would appreciate if you checked it out and gave feedback. Norman Osborn will be the main villain and about everything else - I have no idea.
1. Chapter 1

I was standing on a rooftop in New York. It was dark and the city was light up. I liked it best in the night and watching from above - that way the city noises weren't as loud and the air was much fresher. It felt like I was out of it for a minute, watching from the sidelines. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of light footsteps landing on the roof behind me.

"Hey, handsome!" I heard my girlfriend say.

"Hey, hotstuff!" I turned around and immediately got jumped by the Black Cat. She wrapped her legs around me and lifted my mask enough to uncover my lips and kissed me. I responded to the kiss without a second thought.

"Mmm, I could get used to this kind of greeting," I said as she unwrapped her legs and jumped back on the ground.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" She walked to the edge of the roof and looked down on the city. We were standing on the rooftop on which we usually met for night patrols. Ever since we have gotten together, she has changed her night routine from breaking into places and stealing rare items to stopping people from doing that and other things with me. It took some time to get where we are now but it seems to be working. For now. She still doesn't know my real name or how I look like underneath the mask and I'm not 100 % sure she won't go back to her old ways one day because right now she doesn't have any source of income, at least as far as I know.

"The same as always - we swing around and stop bad people from doing bad things."

"And after that? My place?" She asked, turning around and facing me with a very playful look in her eyes. I walked towards her and put my hands on her waist.

"Sounds like a nice plan to me," I said as I leaned in and kissed her neck. I heard a short breath escape her lips. I smiled a little, stepped back and I pulled my mask down.

"We better get going. The bad people are not going to find the way to jail by themselves," I said, stepped on the edge and jumped off. I reached out my hand, pressed the little button in my palm and shot a web. I heard Felicia do the same with a device that I made for her so she could swing more easily with me. It wasn't like my web-shooters, they were smaller and she didn't really use them in fighting, just for swinging.

We were swinging through the streets of New York, waiting for something to catch our attention.

"So what have you been up to today?" I asked.

"Nothing important. I mean the fun starts when I see you, Spider. I don't want to bore you with stories about the life of Felicia Hardy,"

"I don't think that would bore me, you are my girlfriend, after all, I care about all of you, you know. Not just the Black Cat."

"Aww that's cute, Spider. In that case, I went shopping today. I bought some things thinking about you. I can put them on later and then you can take them off of me," she smirked. My imagination immediately started to ... imagine things.

"You know, I think we can end patrol early today if nothing special happens," I suggested.

Our conversation was cut off by a loud "Help!" coming from somewhere in front of us. We both picked up speed and followed the screams. The sounds led us to an alleyway where two bulky men were holding a woman. Her top was ripped and the look of fear in her eyes made my blood start to boil with anger. I could tell Felicia felt the same way as she - growled?- and jumped on the ground.

"Hey, shitbags, what made you think you can just go and do things like this to a woman?" Felicia yelled out and the men turned their attention to her. I saw that they were checking out my angry girlfriend and both got disgusting smiles on their faces. They hadn't noticed me yet as Felicia got there a little bit faster.

"Well, Don, it looks like there is another lady who would like to join our little party. Why don't we..." one of the men started saying but then I jumped next to hear and he stopped, surprise washed over his face but was quickly changed by fear.

"... go back to primary school to learn how to interact with a woman respectfully?" I said and shot a web to Don's hand because my spider-sense tingled lightly and I knew he was reaching for a gun. I pulled and the man was yanked forward. He lost balance but surprisingly quickly for a man his size got back on his feet and tried to punch me. I easily evaded and punched him in the face. He fell down and I waited for a second but I had knocked him unconscious.

Meanwhile, Felicia was dealing with the other guy. I looked at them and saw that he was doing a lot worse than his buddy. Felicia had scratched his face and chest and from past experience and the amount of blood coming out of him, I knew that those scratches were deep and will leave a scar. She kicked him in the chest and I'm pretty sure I heard a rib crack. He fell down and Felicia started punching his face. She wasn't stopping and I stepped in.

"Hey, hey! I think he's got enough. Here, let me web him and the other one up for the cops, alright? Go and try to calm down that poor woman, you're good at that."

Felicia stepped away from the man, gave him one last look of complete disgust and completely changed her facial expression to concerned and kind as she approached the sobbing woman. She kneeled down and hugged her, the woman completely fell into her embrace. She started talking to her and stroked her hair. Felica was ... really amazing.

Then I switched my attention back to the men. I saw that Don had regained consciousness and was slowly crawling away. He looked truly pathetic.

"Are you trying to leave without saying goodbye? Well, that's just rude," I webbed his legs and dragged him back. He let out a little scream. I grabbed the other man with one hand and carried him further away from the ladies, dragging Don behind me. I went to the street and webbed the first man to a lamp post. Then I picked up Don who was struggling a bit so I just knocked him out again. He deserved that and a lot more anyways. I was calmer than Felicia in this situation but it didn't mean I was less angry at people like this. I turned Don around so that his head was facing the ground and webbed him to the same lampost. Now they both were webbed up securely, with faces in each other's crotches. Right now they both were unconscious but I'm sure when they wake up they will appreciate my effort.

Later that night we ended up sitting on a random rooftop quietly. I had my arm around her shoulders and she was leaning against me. I could tell she was still thinking about the incident. We had been in situations like this before and she was always ... quieter for a while afterward. I didn't know if she had ever been ...abused ( I really didn't like that word) or she was just feeling sorry for the other women and honestly I was too scared to ask.

"Why are there people like this? Who think that others are just for them to use and to do whatever they want. It just disgusts me," she said.

I didn't answer because quite frankly the same question often was on my mind.

"I mean I can understand a lot of bad things people do, but this..." she struggled to finish.

"I know. Some people are ... just like that and there really isn't anything we could do to ... stop them from being that way. We can just do our best at stopping them from hurting others. We can't control them or their choices, we just have to deal with them. I hope that makes sense." I said.

We sat in silence for some time before she spoke again.

"Do you want to tell me about your day?" I was a little surprised because she never asked me what I was doing when I wasn't Spider-man.

"Uhh, yeah, sure. I-a... accidentally smashed my alarm clock this morning. Missed my first lecture because I had to stop a drunk driver of all things. I mean, dude, get your life together,"

"I didn't know you're still in university. You haven't ... actually told me your age."

"You didn't ask before. I'm ... 25. And I started studying again this year, I dropped out a couple of years ago because... you know... stuff happened in my life."

"Do you want to tell what are you studying?" She asked. I liked that she was showing interest in the other part of me and couldn't help but smile a little.

"Biochemistry"

"So you're also smart. I mean like science-smart. I knew you were smart but not in that way. But I guess you should be because you have all these spider gadgets and what-not. You do make them yourself, right? "

"Yeah, I do. I like science." I paused before asking the next question.

"Cat, do you want to see where I live?"

"I ... would that mean that you will reveal your identity to me?" she asked.

"Umm, yeah, I -a ... I trust you and I'm ready. That is, of course, if you want to," I looked down at her. I saw that she was thinking about what I had just said. She shifted and looked at me. She put her hands on my neck, looking for the edge of my mask. I froze and suddenly got really nervous. I felt her lifting it up but she stopped above my lips. Then she leaned in and kissed me lightly.

"I would like to know you, all of you," she said, smiling and I started breathing again, a little bit surprised to discover I had stopped in the first place.

"So should I-a... just take off my mask or..."

"Not here, let's go to your place."

"Okay," I agreed, feeling excitement and joy bubbling inside me. I really, really liked Felicia and her not showing any interest in the other part of my life was starting to bother me a little. I was happy we were taking the next step. We both got up and jumped down. I swung in front, showing her the way. We were quiet the whole way there. I was a little bit anxious about finally showing her the other part of my life. I just hope Peter Parker can live up to her expectations.

We landed on my roof and I looked at her.

"This is it. That skylight leads into my bathroom. That's how I come and go as Spider-man," I said and watched her reaction. She hadn't really seen anything yet ... but still. I was nervous. She didn't look disappointed ... for now.

"So should we just go in?" I asked leaning in that direction.

"Wait, before we do it, tell me what color your eyes are?" The question surprised me a little.

"Uhh... brown. Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know. That's good, I like brown eyes, I have always had a thing for brown-eyed people. Okay, let's see your spider-palace,"

I walked to the skylight and opened it.

"Before we go in - you aren't actually expecting a palace, right? It's more like a regular, humble ..ummm... apartment." I asked.

"Of course not, you don't really come off as someone who lives in a big, expensive penthouse and has a fancy lifestyle. Can we go in already?"

I ignored that last comment and jumped in my bathroom. Felicia jumped in after me and I caught her, holding her in bridal style. It was dark in here and I put her down and switched the lights on.

"Sooooo... What do you think?" I asked.

"Well, your bathroom is ... cozy. And ... oh wow, that shower curtain... "

"What's wrong with it?"

"Ummm, nothing, just those colors, brown and yellow, wouldn't be my first choice. Let's just move on, okay?"

"OOoookeyyy, so this is my bedroom." We went to the next room. I turned the lights on. My room was quite messy, I had unfinished baches of web fluid on the table and some tools on the table. I had my research papers for university on one of the walls where I kept them so I can see them and I didn't have to worry that I will spill something on them. But overall it was a simple bedroom. A closet, mirror on the wall, king-sized bed, nightstand, table, and a chair.

"This is nice. You know, I had imagined something a bit more...sumptuous, but it's okay. Humble, as you said," she said. This was going well. She wasn't impressed or anything but it didn't look like she would be put off by it. Felicia walked around a bit then she stopped by my table.

"What is this?" she asked about my web fluid.

"That is my web fluid, it's still in the making so that is why it's so thick," I answered and shifted on my feet nervously.

"I have one more room and a kitchen..." I started going further into my apartment but she grabbed my hand and stopped me. I turned around knowing what will happen now.

"I can see that later. Now I want to see you." She was looking directly at me, holding my hands. It really felt weird to reveal to her my real name and face. In the past it had happened the other way around - Spider-man was the one hidden from my girlfriends. She let go of my hands and found the end of my mask again. I put my hands on top of her, stopping her for a moment because suddenly I got scared, I can't really tell of what. She looked up at me. I pushed that irrational fear down and let go of her hands letting mine fall down to my sides. I swallowed hard as her fingers brushed my bare neck. She pulled the mask up over my lips, nose eyes and then it was off. Her eyes were going over my face and I was quiet but the nervousness was growing inside me with each second. 5 seconds passed which felt like an eternity before she opened her mouth to say something.

"Oh thank God!" The relief in her voice was undeniable. She wrapped her hands around my neck, put her face on my shoulder and started laughing. I still didn't say anything as I was processing if her reaction is good.

"You have no idea what monstrosities I had imagined hiding under that mask - lazy eyes, warts, buzz cut. But thank God. You are hot, Spider." This was ending up better than I dared to expect. Wow, this is a nice feeling. I put my hands on her back and pulled her closer.

"My name is Peter. Peter Parker." I said.

"Peter Par-... Wait! You sold pictures off yourself to the Daily Bugle? Oh wow, that's smart. How is your identity still a secret? " She asked.

"I-a ... I don't really know. I guess people don't think I would be that stupid to sell my own pictures with my real name to the press. My coworkers have asked me questions and I have received some treats from some of my enemies who hoped to get to Spider-man through me but... no one has put two and two together yet."

We were standing in my room quietly for a while, both of us processing everything. I put my face in her hair, smiling at how nice my life was at this moment.

"I'm so glad you're not disappointed," I said quietly in her hair. She pulled back a bit to look me in the eyes still holding me.

"You knew you looked like this and you thought I could be disappointed? Oh, Peter, it is I who should be relieved. I was in a relationship with someone whose face I hadn't even seen, I..." I cut her off with a kiss. It was the first time she called me by my real name, now this was more than just having fun with Spider-man and she still wanted to be here, with me. It was turning into a serious relationship. I just couldn't believe my luck.

I kissed her hard, I couldn't keep my lips away from her anymore. I pulled her even closer to me. She picked up my mood and I felt her smile against my lips. My heart began to beat faster. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and I walked towards the wall holding her so that her back would be pressed against it. Her breathing got heavier and I moved my lips to her neck. One of her hands were running through my hair.

"You know, I'm feeling pretty bummed out about the fact that I couldn't show you what I bought today," she said and I felt her breath in my ear.

"Oh, don't worry, I understood that you just wanted me to take those things off of you anyway," I said and found my way back to her lips. I pulled us away from the wall and still holding her went to my bed. I put her down and climbed on top of her.

"I think I can settle with just taking off everything you are wearing now," I smirked and started looking for the zipper of her costume with my hands while she pulled my face back to hers and our lips collided again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up from a phone call. With my eyes still closed I started looking for my phone with my hands on my nightstand. I found it and without looking whos calling, I answered.

"Yello"

"Good morning, Peter! Hope I didn't wake you?" Aunt May's voice asked through the phone. I immediately sat up trying to sound awake.

"Oh, hey aunt May, no I have been up for some time now. What's up?" I asked looking at something black on my chair that wasn't usually there. It took me a second to remember what happened last night and I turned around looking for Felicia but the other side of the bed was empty.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to help out at F.E.A.S.T. in two weeks. We are planning a charity event and I know you're busy so I'm asking now before you make other plans," as she was talking I got out of bed and went to the bathroom door and heard that Felicia was in the shower.

"Yeah, definitely, what's the date? I'll put it on my calendar," I asked and picked up a pen from my desk.

"26th. It would be nice if at first, you could help with preparations and later when the event starts, take some pictures. Hiring a photographer is so expensive these days, "

"_26th, F.E.A.S.T., bring the camera,_" I muttered as I wrote it down. Then the bathroom door opened and Felicia came out wrapped in a towel.

"You know, your shower curtains are seriously, unbelievably awful. I mean the more I look at ..." she stopped mid-sentence as I put my finger on my lips and then pointed at my phone.

"Okay, Aunt May, I will be there, don't worry. But maybe remind me again when it comes closer, just in case. I-a... gotta go now, sorry, I'll call you later. Bye!" I finished the phone conversation more abruptly than I liked but I was certain she heard Felicia and I really didn't want to talk to her about my relationship status right now, not in front of Felicia.

"I interrupted or something?" Felicia asked.

"No, no, it was my aunt. I haven't told her I'm dating anyone and I just wanted to avoid the questions. I will tell her though, now that we are more official than before. She will probably want to meet you," I said and saw that Felicia's facial expression got a little scared so I added, "at some point in distant future. So you want breakfast? I should have some eggs..."

"No, thanks, I should go, I-a... have a meeting, " she said as she looked for her clothes.

"On Saturday?" I asked, sounding a little bit disappointed. I had hoped we could do some normal couple stuff today, go to a cafe or movies or something, now that we both know each other's identities.

"Yeah, it's with an old friend. She's in town for the weekend and we had agreed on getting breakfast together a couple of days ago," she said as she got dressed.

"Okay, are you free tomorrow? We could go get lunch at this new place I found," I asked.

"Yeah, sure. But I really have to go now, I still need to go home and change, you know. Can't show up dressed as the Black Cat. I'll call you later... Peter," and then she rushed out through the skylight. I really didn't like how she hesitated before calling me Peter. She acted ... weird. I didn't need my spider-sense to know that something was bothering her. But maybe I'm just being paranoid.

The rest of the day was a drag. Saturdays I usually spent catching up on my school work and getting things done around the house. I also finished the web-fluid and replenished my web-shooter cartridges. The whole day I waited for Felicia to call. It was about time for me to go on patrol so I put on the Spidey suit and went to the place we usually met nowadays. I waited a couple of minutes and then decided to call her. She didn't pick up and the worries from the morning started to come back but I pushed them down. She probably got carried away with her friend and forgot to call. It's understandable, especially if she hadn't met with her for a long time. I can go on patrol by myself tonight and she will call if she can join. Now I should concentrate on web-slinging and not letting my Parker optimism take control of me. She will call.

I swung around waiting for something to happen and with each minute I needed to hit someone more and more. My thoughts were going to a dark place and needed action to distract me. Most of the time just web-swinging was enough to clear my head but I guess I had gotten so used to Felicia's presence that swinging alone actually made it worse.

Then I heard an alarm go off a few streets over. I knew that there was a bank and I hoped that it was someone like the Shocker or the Rhino. They were more fun to make fun of and a little bit more challenging than regular thugs.

I got to the bank and saw two figures arguing in the dark. They were wearing black clothes and black ski masks, and even though the outfits weren't skin-tight, I could tell that they were women. I crawled on the ceiling and got in without being noticed. Then as I slowly let myself lower hanging on a web, I started talking to get their attention.

"Good evening, ladies. I have come to stop a robbery as you can tell is in progress by the alarm. Could you maybe be so kind and show me where are the bad guys so I can stop them and save you?"

"Shit" one of them hissed and started running away, while the other one stared at me for a couple of seconds, then said _Huh, _and ran after the first one.

"Hey, where are you going?" I shouted swinging after them. " AHHH!...Are you the robbers? Could it be?" I said trying to sound as shocked as possible. They were running to a door behind the counter and I webbed it up so they couldn't open it. They stopped and turned around as I jumped on the ground and walked towards them.

"How can I ever look at women the same way ever again knowing that you are capable of things like this?" I sounded so upset I thought of becoming an actor for a second. I could star in movies with MJ ... Nope, I am not going there, I have enough lady problems right now, no need to remember the past ones.

"Oh honey, you have no idea," said the one who previously _huh-ed _me.

My spider-sense went off big time and I knew something dangerous was behind me. I jumped up, did a back-flip and landed behind a third woman I hadn't noticed before. She didn't look that dangerous for my spider-sense to go off like that but she probably has some kind of weapon hidden in the suit.

"O there's three of you. Please tell me you're working for someone named Charlie. That would be so cool," I saw that the second woman had some kind of smoke grenade which she threw at me. Everything got covered in smoke and I couldn't see anything. It only lasted for about 5 seconds, the smoke cleared out fast and I saw that the women were running out the main entrance. I shot a web to the ceiling and swung to the exit after them.

"I think you got ripped off, that was the worst smoke grenade I had ever seen," I said and jumped in front of them making them stop.

"You think? Let's see!" said the third woman and suddenly punched me in the face. I saw the hit come but my spider-sense didn't react so I didn't evade. The punch was strong and I staggered back holding my jaw.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself. Why didn't my spider-sense work? The women used my surprise and one of them grabbed my hand, tasing me with her glove. Electricity shot through me and my whole body felt like it was on fire. My muscles just shut down. I fell on the ground, not being able to move. Wow, how much electricity can one glove harness? This is some A-level equipment they have. And, again, where the hell is my spider-sense?

"Looks like the gas worked just as it should," I heard the second woman say.

"Well, we should get going. It was nice meeting you, Spider-man." And then they were gone. I still couldn't move, my body spasming from the electricity.

I heard the police get here and one of the officers running in my direction. Please, be one of the ones who like me!

"Hey Spidey, you okay? You need me to call the ambulance?" He asked. Thank God.

"No, I'lL ..bE OKay... Can YOu HElp me ... get Up?" I felt my body calming down but I was still shaky and my muscles weren't working properly. I should be functioning enough again in about 5 minutes to be able to get home.

"Yeah, no problem," he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He put my arm around his shoulder and helped me walk to a police car.

"Here, sit down. Tell me what happened?" the officer asked.

"I heard the alArm... got here, met three w-wOmen robbing the place... tried to stop them but you see how thAt ... worked out,"

"I'm going to need you to be more specific, Spider-man, I need this for the report,"

"JUst watch the security tapes ... although I wouldn't be SUrprised if there weren't any to watch," I got up, feeling ready to swing home. I think I got enough for one night.

"That's why I need you to tell me,"

"Sorry, pal. I told you everything I know. Thanks for the assist," I jumped up, shot a web and swung off.

While swinging home, I tried to process what had just happened. The gas somehow blocked my spider-sense. Green Goblin used to have gas like that but he wouldn't sell it or much less give it to some random bank robbers. Also, no one's seen him ever since he escaped the prison and that was almost a year ago. Maybe someone else has discovered it? Man, I'm in real trouble if this spreads.

I was swinging, lost in my thoughts when suddenly my whole body spasmed and I started falling. I regained control of myself and shot a web but it was too late and I was too close to the ground. I fell on a driving car making the driver hit the brakes in surprise and thus making me fly off the car on the ground. I grunted in pain as I got on my feet and staggered to a nearby bench. I sat down next to a kid waiting for the bus, seriously rethinking my life decisions and he looked at me with big eyes. The car driver was still in the car looking at me and trying to decide what to do. Luckily, nobody hit the car from behind but the roof was dented from me falling on it and a line of cars was forming behind it.

I let out a heavy breath, got up, walked to the car opened the front door, reached in and hit the roof from inside, straightening the dent. Not as good as before but good enough.

"Sorry about that, " I said to the driver who opened his mouth a couple of times but didn't say anything.

"I think you should just go, there are a lot of cars beeping behind you," I advised and he nodded. I closed the door, stepped back and saw him drive away.

I got home without any more accidents. I checked my phone. No new messages, no missed calls. Cooool. _I'll call you_, she said. She probably just forgot, got carried away.

Yup, keep telling yourself that, Parker.

I took off my suit and fell in bed.

I was swinging through New York chasing Felicia. Every time I almost reached her she just slipped through my fingers. I was getting more and more desperate.

"FELICIA, PLEASE WAIT!" I cried out.

"Put on your mask, Spider!" she answered but didn't stop.

"What?" I touched my face discovering that I wasn't wearing my mask. I looked down and I was in my street clothes. I felt my heart jump from a sudden rush of fear of my identity being exposed to everyone. I reached out my hand to shoot the next web line but my web-shooters had disappeared. I started falling feeling more panicked with every moment. Everyone now knows who I am. God, what have I done?

I was falling and falling and I saw the buildings getting further away from me. Suddenly I hit the ground but there was nothing around me. Just darkness. I didn't know where I was but I had to get back to the city, back to Aunt May before any of my enemies find out where she lives. I started running in a random direction hoping to get somewhere. I saw some figures in front of me and as I was getting closer I recognized them. There was Doc Ock, Rhino, Sandman, Shocker, Venom, Green Goblin, Kraven, Electro, and many more of my enemies. And in front of them was standing Felicia holding Spider-man's mask. I stopped, thinking about what should I do. I can't possibly hope to beat all of them but just turning around would be wrong.

"Felicia, this... why are you with them? This is wrong," I said.

"Yes, that's exactly what this is. Wrong, ... Peter, " the word _Peter _she said with so much disgust in her voice I couldn't help but feel my stomach drop.

"... What?"

"I want Spider-man. You are a waste of space. Peter Parker is nothing until he puts on the mask," she talked and came closer to me.

"No, you wouldn't ... That's not..." I couldn't finish. I was starting to feel week, helpless.

"Have you ever done anything, - achieved - anything as Peter? No. Any difference you have ever made was when you put on the mask and became Spider-man."

"Stop"

"Imagine, how many more people you could save if you wouldn't waste your time with Peter Parker. Imagine, how many people would still be alive if they had never met him. Uncle Ben, Gwen,"

"Felicia, stop, it's not true,"

"George Stacy, Bennet Brant,"

"STOP!" I screamed. She stopped in her tracks.

"You have to leave Peter behind. He was never really any good, put on the mask and be Spider-man," she reached out the hand holding the mask.

"No. That is not going to happen, Felicia," I stepped back.

"I knew you wouldn't go voluntarily. Why do you think all your buddies are here? We will get rid of Peter, only the Spider will remain. Don't resist, you know that everyone is better off without Peter Parker ." And then they all attacked me. I tried to evade but really it was pointless. I was hit everywhere, my bones were breaking, I felt things going through me and cutting my skin. Then they all became a big mush that was surrounding me and I was suffocating. It was squeezing around me tighter and tighter and I couldn't move. I wanted to scream but there was no air.

I sat up in my bed suddenly as I woke up. I was panting. I put my hands on my face and fell back down on the pillow.

"God, I need therapy."


	3. Chapter 3

It was Monday. I was sitting in a lecture about molecular cell biology. The professor was explaining something I was sure was interesting and useful but I just couldn't keep my attention on him. Yesterday Felicia texted me she wasn't feeling well so she was going to skip Sundays patrol too. She didn't explain why she ignored my calls and I didn't ask. I texted back 'Ok', knowing that something is definitely up. I wasn't stupid. But I did wonder. Did she change her mind about wanting to take our relationship to the next level? She wasn't in her ordinary mood when we agreed on it so I guess I wouldn't be surprised. But I had to meet her to talk about it.

I was also still thinking about that robbery on Saturday. The newspapers said that police had no suspects and no leads. It didn't say what they had stolen but it also didn't say that nothing was missing so they did get something. I don't remember seeing money bags with them but I can't imagine what else they could have been after. Judging from their equipment and how they didn't leave any leads I could tell they were professionals. What makes me wonder is why they tripped the alarm if they were so professional? They were arguing when I got there so maybe someone made a mistake. But what made me most uneasy was the gas. Yesterday while being out as Spider-man I tried to get info from some lowlifes that hang out at the Bar With No Name but no one had heard about a new gas going around. So maybe those three were the only ones who had it. I have to get a sample of this gas and find out more about what its made of and if it is the same Gobby used.

My thoughts were disturbed by a poke in my arm.

"Dude, the test started like 10 min ago. You have to go and take the quiz sheet yourself from the professor," guy sitting next to me informed me.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that," I got up and made my way to the front of the class to get the sheet.

"Sure you did," I heard the guy say behind me with a laugh. I took the sheet and the professor looked up at me.

"Maybe next time you should pay more attention, Mr. Parker. The class could catch on fire and you wouldn't notice,"

"I know, I know," I mumbled and sighed loudly as I got back to my seat. I looked at the questions and I already knew how to deal with most of them. At least I got that going for me.

After lectures ended I was heading down to subway with some people from my course when I got an ingenious idea. I can just go over Felicia's place. She can't ignore me if I'm standing right in front of her. I told everybody I forgot something at the university and to not wait for me. I ran back up out of the subway station and found a place in an alleyway to change into my costume.

A few moments later I was swinging through New-York as Spider-man. It took me about 5 minutes to get to her place. I landed on the wall next to her window and peeked inside her living room. There were a lot of papers on her table and what's more interesting there was a woman that wasn't Felicia sitting on her couch going through them. I guess it was a good call to not just barge in. Her back was facing the window so I wasn't worried she'll see me. Then Felicia entered the room holding her computer. She saw me in the window immediately and stopped in her tracks. She closed the computer, said something to her friend and that made the other woman take the computer and leave the room. She walked to the window and opened it so I can get inside.

"What are you doing here?" She did not sound happy.

"I just wanted to know how you've been. You kinda disappeared on me for the last couple of days."

"I told you I'll call."

"Yes, I remember. I also remember you saying you will call 'tomorrow', which at that moment meant Sunday."

"So?"

"So I just wanted to check-in. Make sure everything is okay with you. And, you know, us."

"Can we meet tonight for patrol in the regular place?"

"That really isn't an answer-"

"I can't talk right now about that, I have my friends here," she said. _Friends, _plural?

"What did you tell her by the way, so she would leave the room?" I asked.

"I told her 'Could you leave please for a moment. My boyfriend Spider-man is at the window and looks like he wants to talk'," she called me her boyfriend. That's good, right?

"Ha, funny, but seriously, now I want to know even more, "

"Can you just leave, we'll talk tonight," she was pushing me back out of the window.

"Okay, okay. Can I get one kiss for the road though?" I turned around thinking if I shouldn't have asked that. What if she says no?

"Okay," she said and the next thing I knew my mask was half off and she was kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. The way her lips were moving against mine made me forgot my worries about her changing her mind. But it only lasted for a moment. She pulled away, put her arms on my chest to make more distance between us. She was looking down, biting her lip. I pulled my mask back down and stepped back closer to the window.

"Okay, so see you tonight,"

"Bye," she answered and I jumped out.

I was just swinging around thinking if our interaction should decrease my worries or increase them. Plus, she kissed me. That's a big plus. Minus, she couldn't look me in the face afterward. A big minus. She sounded angry when I showed up but that could be because she didn't want her friends to see me. She avoided my question. No, you know what? I will just stop thinking about this before I lose my mind and wait for our meeting. I need some action now.

I started paying more attention to the streets below me. I swung around for two minutes looking for trouble when I noticed something unusual. I saw Wilson Fisk standing on the sidewalk, alone. Just standing there. I had to swing by.

"Hey, Willy! How's it hanging?" I hanged upside-down in front of him.

"Dear God," he said under his breath, sounding very annoyed. I'm known for having that effect on people. "Could you not have chosen any other place to put your annoying persona?"

"You just looked so lonely over here I had to check-in. Cause that's what real heroes do, you know? So tell me, where are all you're bodyguards/ thugs?"

"That is none of your business. Now, please, leave!" he looked - dare I say - nervous as if waiting for something. What can possibly make Wilson Fisk nervous in bright day-light in the middle of the street?

"You look nervous, Willy. You want to share something with uncle Spidey? " for my entertainment, I could tell I was really getting on his nerves.

"Spider-man, it would really be appreciated if you would leave now. I'm waiting for someone," he was talking with clenched teeth. I'm sure if I had led him this far in a different setting he would be throwing punches right now. I enjoyed this helpless Wilson Fisk. And he clearly was waiting for someone important. I was not planning on leaving him alone now.

"No, I think I'm going to hang around here. Get it? Hang? I'm hav-" I was interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Wilson? " I turned around and saw an elegant woman.

"Vanessa! Hi! Please ignore this bug, come, let's go inside," Fisk said and took her hand to guide her through a door to what looked like an expensive restaurant. "You look stunning, as always..." his words were cut off when the door closed behind them.

Fisk has a date? WILSON FISK HAS A DATE? Oh, man. How? Does she not know who he is?

My thoughts were interrupted by a police car rushing by with sirens on. I started following the car and it led me to a small cafe shop where a guy with a gun was holding the place hostage. I should be able to deal with this easily. From afar I checked out the situation. The gunman was nervous, shaking, so just barging in there could make him shoot someone. I had a plan starting to form in the back of my head but I should consult the officers first, just in case they know something I should know too. I walked closer to the police car where most of the policeman were standing.

"Hey, so I'm planning on going in there through the back door, he looks shaky and I don't want to jump him. You have anything useful to share before I do that?" the officers stopped talking and all looked at me.

"Are you crazy? He has hostages and he is unstable," one of them protested. I was expecting this kind of reaction.

"I'm aware of that. That is why I asked you if there was anything specific I should know. But you have to understand that I am your best option here. I get close to him and it'll all be over in two seconds,"

"Two seconds is enough to get someone shot," the officer said but I saw in his eyes that he was starting to agree with me as he was thinking

"I won't let that happen. Look, I got the speed, the reflexes, and experience to deal with this quickly and with no casualties. You have a better option, I'm all ears." I said. Some other policeman whispered something to the one who I was talking with. He nodded.

"Okay, I guess this is the best way to deal with this. We have info that someone had a heart attack so we need to end this quickly. You go in through the back door, we will distract him with questions. He hasn't said any demands but there must be something he wants. We know he has a gun but he could be in possession of more weapons. Be ready for everything, he really looks mentally unstable,"

"Got it," I said as I prepared to jump up and web-sling around the buildings so he doesn't see me.

"And Spider-man, " the officer said and I paused, "I know I approved this plan but if any civilian get's hurt I will blame you just as much as I will blame myself, so please,-"

"I got it," I didn't let him finish and swung off. I knew I couldn't live with myself if I let anyone get hurt but I was confident of my skills. I had to be. I found the backdoor and sneaked inside. My spider-sense was quiet so for now, the gunman didn't know I was here. I have to keep it this way as long as possible. I heard the phone ring inside and I assumed that the police have called him in the cafe. I moved further in the building, through the kitchen and I got to the door that was leading into the cafe itself. I saw an old man on the floor unconscious and 3 other people around him. The guy holding everyone hostage was talking on the phone. I couldn't see if there were more people there because the little window in the door didn't let me see the majority of the place.

"Psst, Spidey," I heard someone behind me whisper. I looked around and saw a young cook hiding under the table.

"Hey, why are you still here, you should have gotten out of here."

"I know, I was too scared to move and make a noise. Are you going in there?"

"Yeah, you should run out the back door when I do."

"Yeah, okay, but you should know that that lunatic said he has a bomb hidden somewhere. He could be bluffing but I thought you should know that he said that."

"Okay, thanks, now get out," a bomb was what I was missing right now, really.

I moved back to the door ready to go in when I heard a loud crash in the kitchen behind me. The cook had knocked over a pot that had fallen on the ground. He looked mortified.

"Are you kidding me!" I hissed at him.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he put his arms up as a defense mechanism. My spider-sense blared up and I knew the gunman was coming here. I jumped on the ceiling so he doesn't see me immediately. The door flung open and he stormed in the kitchen holding the gun in a trembling hand. The cook hadn't moved and now was facing the madman. He looked terrified and let out a whimper. Before the gunman could say something I shot a web to the gun and yanked it out of his hand. He was surprised and looked up.

"Spider-man!" He yelled out.

"That's me. Now, why don't you walk out of here voluntarily and go have a chat with those nice policemen?"

"So they can take me away before I see what happens? No way, I am not going anywhere, I have to stay, I have to wait and see," in a different situation I would have asked him what is he waiting for but there was a man in the next room who needed medical attention so I just wrapped him up in webs. I jumped on the ground, picked him up and went out of the cafe through the front door. The police rushed to me and the ambulance was already here. I told them to go inside and help the old man while I gave the lunatic away to the police. He was sweating a lot and I wanted him out of my hands before he stains me. Plus he was shouting complete nonsense in my ear.

"No one got hurt. One cook was hiding in the kitchen and knocked over a pot when I got there but that turned out for the best because it led this one away from the majority of civilians," I updated the officer.

"Thanks, Spider-man. You really helped out this time,"

"That's actually what I try to do every time," I muttered and said _your welcome_ in a normal voice. Then I remembered the cook had mentioned a bomb.

"Hey, what did he say when you called him?" I asked the officer.

"He was waiting for something and he can't go anywhere now. He didn't have any demands, just kept repeating the same _I have to wait_ bullcrap,"

"Did he mention a bomb? Because the cook hiding in the kitchen said something about a bomb,"

"No, he didn't, but we should search the place just in case." The officer said and I agreed. I headed back into the coffee shop. If there is a bomb hidden I can find it fast with my spider-sense.

"So how do you plan on fiding the bomb. You are just walking around. Shouldn't you look under the tables or something?" the officer came in after me.

"If there was something dangerous I would sense it," I answered.

"What do you mean 'sense it'? Like a psychic or something?"

"No, I call it spider-sense. It alerts me of danger or goes off when I'm, for example, standing next to a person that is planning something bad. It's like a tingling at the back of my head. The stronger it gets is the more dangerous the situation. I would be dead a long time ago if I didn't have it," I explained. "This place is safe, he was just bluffing,"

"So I should just trust your _sense_?" the officer asked sounding unconvinced.

"Yup," I answered and walked out. The officer walked out after me. "So if everything is under control-" as I said those words the bomb went off. The bomb I said wasn't there. I was thrown several feet away with other people. I hit the ground and rolled over a couple of times from the momentum. I was fine but other people weren't. I saw several officers lying next to me unconscious and I hoped they were all alive. The civilians weren't impacted by the explosion as they were standing further away. How could this have happened? I should have known the explosion was coming but I didn't feel anything. The spider-sense was gone again. Was it side-effects from the gas from the robbery? It couldn't be... It had to be something else. I had to find that guy who blew up the coffee shop. I got on my feet and I made sure that everyone affected by the explosion was alive. Then I started looking for the madman. I checked the police cars but they all were empty. I grabbed an arm of a young policeman running past me.

"Where is the criminal? Did they take him away already?" I heard the panic in my voice and it surprised me. This was affecting me more than I liked to admit. The policeman yanked his hand out of my grip and I let him.

"He should be in the car, no one has let the scene yet," he answered.

"They are all empty, where is he?" I asked more calmly.

"What?!" The policeman checked the cars himself. "Oh, this is not good," He said to himself. At this point, I was starting to have a suspicion that this was more than a crazy lunatic holding a coffee shop hostage at random. I mean, it had to be. My spider-sense was working just fine minutes ago so what happened? Also the bomber disappearing? If he was just a nut having an episode he could not have disappeared from a police car. I have to find him. There was something more behind this. I made sure he wasn't anywhere in the crowd and then swung off before the officers start to blame me. I am to blame, I told them the shop was clear, but I don't have the strength to deal with this. I have to figure out what's happening to my spider-sense before I get myself killed.

I checked the time and I still had an hour before meeting the Black Cat so I decided to go home and take a shower. As I swung through the streets and got closer to my home, I started to feel a faint tickle on the back of my head. The spider-sense was coming back and someone was following me. Okay, I had to find out who. I kept swinging but I changed my destination. I wanted to go to a place where I could spot the one who is following me more easily, so a place with fewer people and lower buildings. Maybe a park? Yes, I should go through a park, that way I'll either spot the one following me or lose him. I got to the Tompkins square park. As I swung off the last building before the park started I did a backflip and I tried to see if anyone would make my spider-sense react some more. In that split part of a millisecond, I scanned the street I came from but didn't notice anyone. I landed on a lamp post and kept moving. I didn't want to show that I knew I was being followed. I did more flips while moving through the park because that way I could see what was behind me without it looking suspicious. When I got the other side of the park I kept swinging further but my spider-sense was silent again. That meant I wasn't being followed anymore ... or it had stopped working again. I hoped it was the first one.

I made my way back home without feeling my spider-sense anymore, took a quick shower and went out again. So someone had followed me after the explosion which I didn't pick up with my spider-sense? Something was definitely going on and I was determined to find out what. But right now I was late for a meeting with Felicia. I quickly got to our rooftop and saw that she was already there.

"Hey!" I greeted her.

"Hey," she said back. I wanted to go and kiss her but the tone of her voice stopped me. She sounded serious and cold. I had a bad feeling about this.

"We have to talk," she said.

"Yeah, I-a ... I guess we do,"

"I will just say what I have to say. I like you, Spider. I really do. But I just can't understand Peter Parker. I looked into you after you revealed your identity. You are super smart, a genius really with amazing skills and yet you live in a crappy apartment, you sell pictures of yourself to Daily Bugle to get money because you can't keep a job,... "

"I actually got an interview for a new job tomorrow at Horizon Labs-" I started to defend myself, but she didn't let me.

"Let me finish. Your life as Peter Parker is boring. I know this doesn't sound good but Peter is a loser. Honestly, I was expecting someone else under that mask. When you first showed me your apartment and your identity, I wasn't impressed, sure, but it seemed fine. But then as I found out more about your civilian life I just... "

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that as Spider-man you are great. You save people, make a difference, you are confident and really could get anything you want. But Peter is nothing like Spider-man. How is that possible? How can you be so ordinary under that mask?"

I was hurt. I know that I may not have the best life but what does she expect me to do? Be Spider-man 24/7?

"Let me get this straight. You are disappointed because I'm not ... I'm not..." I couldn't find the right words, "What do you even want me to do when I'm not wearing the tights and swinging around the city?"

"That's the thing, you aren't doing anything. You are just like all the rest when you could be so much more," she sighed, " I thought about this a lot and the bottom line is - I don't care about Peter Paker."

"So what now? What does that mean? We are breaking up?"

"We don't have to. We can just go back to the way things were before," she came closer to me and put her arms around my neck, "after all we do make a good couple,"

"No! Are you kidding? I can't do this. You just told me you don't care about me. How do you expect me to stay in a relationship with you?" I took her hands off me and stepped back.

"But I do care about you, Spider. "

"I ... can't. I don't think this will work. I mean, come on, Cat. I wanted this to be serious, so I can finally show my girlfriend to my aunt and my friends. Have a normal relationship not sneaking around. At the beginning it was fine, but now ... you either accept all of me or we are done, I'm sorry,"

"Okay, that's fair. I understand that you need time," she went to the edge of the roof, "you know where to find me if you change your mind," and then she jumped off, leaving me crushed and alone.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up from my phone ringing. I got up and started looking for it. My room is a mess, I can hear it somewhere underneath a pile of clothes and other stuff. I see my spidey mask on the table and I just put it on and answer the call with the phone I built-in and connected with my regular phone. It's easier than to look for it. It was aunt May, she wanted to go out and have breakfast together since it was Saturday. We agreed on meeting in the same cafe we always met when we went out for breakfast.

I got there on time which didn't happen often. But Saturday mornings are usually the calmest. She was already there. I swear you can arrange a meeting with her any time, any place, and no matter how fast you show up, she will be the first one there.

"Hey, Aunt May!" I greeted her and she got up from her seat to hug me.

"Hey, Peter! Hope you don't mind, I already ordered for us, since you are always late. I hate asking waitresses for more time when they come to take the order."

"Don't worry, Aunt May. I'm starving, so I gladly eat whatever they bring me."

"Oh, I hope you're not starving yourself, Peter. You've always been such a fragile boy and this new job at Horizon Labs can't be easy for you."

"I'm not that fragile," I said maybe a little bit too loudly because I saw the waitress smirking as she walked past our table. "And yes, the new job isn't easy but that is one of the reasons I love it so much. I know I've only been working for couple of days but I feel like this is the best job I have ever had. The tech they have is amazing. Soon I'll start working on a new cybernetics project..."

"Peter, while I'm glad you are happy I really don't want to listen to your science talk, because we both know I wouldn't understand a word. I would much rather talk about that girl you have been seeing and don't deny it, I heard a woman's voice saying something about your "unbelievably awful shower curtain" last time I called. Who is she and when will I meet her?"

"First of all, there is nothing wrong with my shower curtain, it does exactly what it is supposed to do - keep the water inside the shower, so what it's in brown and yellow? Second of all, " I paused a little bit trying to figure out how to explain my relationship with Felicia and, more importantly, the fact that there is no relationship anymore to aunt May in the best possible way. It has been almost a week since our last interaction. "We aren't really seeing each other anymore. It was quite complicated from the beginning and we decided to just end it," not completely true but I can't tell aunt May that my now ex-girlfriend didn't want to date me, she wanted to date Spider-man and have nothing to do with Peter Parker.

"I'm sorry to hear that. So, I met Mary Jane yesterday, she was visiting her aunt Anna. She is doing really good in Los Angelos. She said she is starring in three movies that will come out next year or maybe later, I don't remember all the details. You should call her and catch up while she's in town, find out more, " aunt May said, with a weird glow in her eyes, and she didn't sound that sorry about me breaking up with Felicia. She's up to something.

"Aunt May, I don't think that is such a good idea, " I suddenly remembered the picture of me as Spider-man kissing the Black Cat on a rooftop that went viral after we had just started dating. It can be seen in every yellow press magazine and all over the internet. MJ has definitely seen it.

"I don't think MJ wants to spend her few free days in New York with an ex, she probably has enough friends she wants to meet here. Besides, I'm really busy with the new job and university, and, ummm, other stuff. I gotta help this friend move..." I tried to change the subject before Aunt May talks me into something that will turn out very awkward for me and possibly Mary Jane.

"I know you're busy and you're probably right. It's a shame though, you were such a nice couple. I hope you haven't forgotten about the big charity event at the F.E.A.S.T. next week? I will need your help to get it in the best possible shape, Mr. Li has invited a lot of journalists and we are hoping it will help us get more donations than last year. "

I could tell that she wasn't done with forcing me to talk to MJ by the way she dropped the subject so easily.

"I haven't forgotten, I'll be there. So what else is going on in your life besides F.E.A.S.T.?" I asked her as our food arrived.

"Thank you, dear," she said to the waitress, "nothing much, really. Are you free on Tuesday evening? I will cook meatloaf and maybe you want to come to dinner? Its been a while since you've been in your childhood home and I could use your help with cleaning the leaves out of the roof gutter."

"Sure, Aunt May. If you need help around the house just ask, I'll find time to help you out."

"Oh, thank you, Peter. I'm so lucky to have such a great nephew."

The rest of the day was super boring. I cleaned my suit, restocked my web fluid, dealt with the big pile of clothes and stuff, found my phone. No new messages. After I was done with the mundane part of my life I put on my spidey suit and got out of my apartment through the skylight in my bathroom. I jumped off the roof and started swinging through the city looking for trouble.

It still feels a little weird to do it alone. I and Cat wasn't the best couple but she definitely made these patrols more enjoyable. She did hurt me but that feeling is starting to fade and I find myself thinking about her more and more. That doesn't say anything good about me, does it?

I landed on the roof of a skyscraper, sat down and looked at my city. Where are all the supervillains when you need one? Then I felt a slight tingling in the back of my head. Something was happening inside this very building. Interesting. I went over the edge of the roof, attached a web to the building and slowly lowered myself upsidedown and looked into the windows. When I had lowered myself a couple of floors lower I noticed three figures moving inside what looked like an office. I looked more closely and saw that they were women. I'm willing to bet my web-shooters that these are the same women I met at that bank. Ohh, I just couldn't believe my luck, I had been looking for them and now here they were.

I knocked on the window to get their attention. When they saw me I wawed and then pulled myself up back to the roof. I didn't want to break the window because some poor guy would have to replace it and I knew I can get to them in time anyway. I got into the building through the door on the roof. To be fair, it was locked and I had to break it but I think its better than the window. I was in the stairwell I quickly jumped down to the floor they were in. I opened the door and found myself in a reception. The sign said "Nelson and Murdock, attorneys at law". From newspapers, I knew that they were working to prove that Wilson Fisk was the Kingpin. Now I wanted to find out what are Charlie's Angels doing here.

Everything was quiet and dark, but I knew they were still here somewhere. I started walking around. I went into the office I saw them earlier. Now, of course, they were not here but I saw a note and a flacon on the table. I went over there and read the note. _Guess what kind of gas was inside this flacon a minute ago. _Oh, no. This gas was starting to get really annoying especially because it had no smell and it was impossible to know if they were bluffing. But they probably weren't. I quickly turned around but I was still alone in the room. I saw someone back in the hallway. I knew this was a trap but still started going there.

"Hey, Spider-man. You came for a rematch?" The woman asked. I couldn't tell which one was she but it didn't really matter.

"I guess you can say that. That's quite the equipment you have, not to mention that special gas. Where did you get it?" I asked her. I was tense and I looked around all the time as I waited for the other two women to jump or shoot me or something.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Maybe I'll tell you if you play nice," she started moving closer to me. I didn't move, letting her close in.

"Where are your friends?" I asked. Now she was so close I could reach her and she stopped.

"You're asking a lot of questions and I don't really feel like answering them, why don't we talk about something more interesting? For example, it looks like you have been swinging solo for a while," her eyes were on me almost the whole time, but for a moment they looked at something behind me. One of her friends was probably behind me, but I still didn't move, I knew they probably have some kind of plan. The woman was trying to distract me with talking but I was concentrating on picking up noises behind me and any giveaways in her body language, "is your girlfriend out of the picture?" she asked. Her eyes looked behind me again and I jumped up to the wall just in time. The second woman tried to jump me but I moved out of the way so she hit the first woman. I need to come up with names for them.

"How did he...?" The first woman asked.

"Don't underestimate him, even without his sixth sense he still got good reflexes and skills," they both got back on their feet.

Her voice sounded awfully familiar. I suddenly jumped her before they could do or say anything else. I pushed her to the ground and I was on top of her. I saw my hand reaching for her mask.

"You sure you want to do that?" she asked and grabbed my hand. I reached out my other hand

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I shouted even before her mask was off. "What the hell, Felicia!" before she could say something my head was hit with something heavy. I flew off her and I was seeing stars. I could feel that I might lose consciousness if I relax. Good thing I'm bad at relaxing. I tried to get back on my feet. The third woman had joined them now.

"I'm done, we can go," she said. What did she do?

"Wait, you're not going anywhere," I said and shot webs to web them up but they evaded easily. My spider-sense was off and I was still a bit dizzy from the hit. I think I might have a concussion.

"Come on, Felicia. Deal with your man," one of the other women said.

"Don't you dare," I said to her. She looked at me and started charging at me. I was not moving out of the way, I wanted to see how far she will go.

"Sorry Spider, " she kicked me in the chest, making me fly a few feet and then I fell on the ground. She kicked me. She is unbelievable. Now she was sitting on top of me.

"What are you going to do, Felicia? Knock me out?" I challenged her.

"It's really not personal, Spider,"

"It sure as hell feels personal,"

"We don't have all night, Felicia," one of the women shouted.

"Right. Hold this for me, please," she dropped something on my chest and got off of me. I looked down and saw that it was some kind of grenade. She was already almost out of the door when it exploded. I did try to throw it away but it let out a shock wave and it threw me in the wall. After that, I lost consciousness.

When I woke up the place was still empty, but I assumed the police were on their way, so I guess I wasn't out for that long. I got on my feet and went into the office. I grabbed the flacon so I can examine the gas later. I was ready to head out when I noticed that something felt itchy in my glove. I looked at my hand and saw that there was something inside. I pulled out a piece of paper. It only had an address on it. _652 San Pablo Dr., Bronx. _My life just gets more interesting with every second, doesn't it?

I went to the stairwell and heard that the police had arrived. They were running up right now. I quickly got out of there through the roof exit. I jumped off and let myself fall. I saw the ground getting closer. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and shot a web. In this way, I tried to calm myself, to get my head clear but unsuccessfully.

I can't believe she could betray me like this. Breaking up is one thing, I even kinda understand her on that one but going back to crime? Throwing away everything we worked for together. I got her amnesty papers drawn, for god's sake!

Then I remembered the first time I runned into these three. WE WERE STILL DATING AT THE TIME! God, I was so stupid. Curse my trusting heart. I told her my identity, I showed her where I live, who knows what she will do with this information.

And what am I supposed to do with this address? There is no time or date so it can't be a meeting. It could be a trap. Could, Peter!? Of course, it is. Just go and waltz right in there, don't forget to bring aunt May while you're at it. I'm such a dumbass. Tight leather outfit with big cleavage and a pinch of vulnerability - that is all it took her to make me her lap dog. I'm so angry at her and now at myself.

I landed on my roof angry as hell and knowing full well that I will go to that address and that just made me more angry at myself. I was home to analyze the gas they left behind. I had to find out where it came from and hopefully, it will distract me long enough to calm down. I don't like patrolling while I'm this angry, I have lost control in the past and sent regular street thugs to hospital with too many broken bones. I can't afford to do that again.

I also wanted to see if I can create an antidote for it to make myself immune to it and if I can't I needed to build a gas mask in my suit.

I got into my apartment and started working. I analyzed the gas and I compared the data with what I had on Goblins gas. It was the same thing. This makes me think if that means that Norman is back. He has to be connected to this somehow, I don't know how else to explain it. When I see Felicia again we will have a very long and serious conversation.

Since it was the same gas I dropped the idea of making an antidote, I had tried that in the past. So I started looking for things I need to upgrade my suit when I heard a knock on my door. It startled me. No one usually visits me, especially at this hour. I think. I'm almost never home at this time so I wouldn't know. I was still wearing my Spider-man costume so I put on a sweater and trousers and went to open the door.

They knocked again, more loudly this time.

"I'm coming," I unlocked the door and tried to open it but it didn't budge. "Why... Ahh," there was one more lock I had missed. That is how rarely I used the front door, I had forgotten how many locks I have. When I finally managed to open it and saw who was it I froze.

"Hey, Pete -hic-. Can I maybe come in, please?" It was MJ. Drunk MJ. I had never seen MJ drunk. She was holding her high heels in one hand, one shoulder pressed against the wall. She smelled like alcohol and her mascara had smudged under her eyes. She was a mess.

"Can I, Pete? I really need to pee -hic-", she asked pulling me out of my surprise.

"Yeah, of course," I moved out of the way so she can come in. She dropped her shoes and purse on the floor of my corridor, "You, eh, know where the bathroom is," I said awkwardly not really knowing what is she doing here or what should I do.

"Yep, I know it," she stumbled into my bedroom and I heard the bathroom door getting slammed shut. I closed the front door.

I went into the kitchen still trying to make sense of what's happening right now. Should I make her coffee? Do I even have coffee? I started going through my shelves to come to the conclusion that I don't have coffee. I found some tea bags but I have no idea what kind of tea is that or how long it has been there. I don't remember ever buying tea. I am not prepared to have guests at all.

Then I heard a loud thud coming from my bathroom.

"MJ?" I called out and went into my bedroom. "MJ, are you alright?" I asked through the door.

"...m fine, just tripped," she answered and a few seconds later came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Pete," she said,

"Hey, MJ" I answered feeling more awkward. She is just standing there starring at me what am I supposed to do.

"So... what brings you here?"

"Why are you home? You're never home this early" she ignored my question and sat down on my bed holding her head in her hands.

"I'm ... ehh, are you okay?" I asked her as she started swaying back and forth.

"I just need to lay down for a couple of minutes," and then she fell back on the bed with her eyes closed. I just stood there in silence.

"MJ?" I walked closer to her. It looked like she had passed out. "Mary Jane?" I asked again. No answer. I guess she's sleeping here tonight. Tomorrow morning is going to be interesting.

I couldn't just leave her like that, I pulled her onto the bed completely, so that her head would be on the pillow and her legs wouldn't dangle over the edge. I pulled the blanket out from under her and covered her.

"Mm, you smell like Peter," she mumbled and moved so that now she was sleeping on her side. I couldn't help but smile a little. I took another blanket from my closet and went into the living room. I wasn't going back out tonight anymore so I just decided to sleep on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up early since yesterday I went to bed sooner than usual. I got up and peeked through my bedroom door. MJ was still sleeping. I closed the door and then tried to think of what will happen when she wakes up. I should go out and get coffee and breakfast. Yes, I should definitely do that.

I was still wearing trousers and a sweater over my Spider-man suit and I hadn't showered but it didn't bother me right now. The shop on the first floor of my apartment building had seen me in worse shape. Then I remembered that my wallet is in my bedroom.

I slowly opened the door and tip-toed to my desk. I looked over at my ex sleeping in my bed and once again I thought about how my life makes no sense and overall is a mess. I noticed that her make up was now mostly on my pillow. What has been happening in her life? She was a complete mess yesterday. I realized that I have no idea how she's been doing since we broke up and she moved to LA. I felt a little ache in my heart, I still cared about her and I felt bad for showing no interest in her life.

I realized that I've been just staring at her while she's sleeping and was thankful that she didn't wake up just now. I took my wallet and left my room, closing the door behind me. I ran down to the shop, bought coffee and fresh bagels. When I got back to my apartment I found MJ in my kitchen.

"Hey!" I said and she jumped a little, she hadn't noticed me coming in.

"Oh, hey... I didn't know when you will be back so I just started looking for coffee myself, hope you don't mind," she looked better than yesterday, I could tell she had washed her face. I could also feel the embarrassment coming from her.

"No, it's okay. I -uh- didn't have coffee, I was just in the shop to get some. I also got bagels, " I put the bag on the table and started making coffee.

"Thanks... I'm sorry for yesterday, I got too much to drink I guess, also sorry for messing up your bedsheets with my make-up. I already changed them, I remember how much you hate to do that."

"Oh, thanks, you shouldn't have done that," why does she saying that she remembers things about me surprise me? Why couldn't she remember small things about me? I mean, I remember all kinds of stuff about her.

"I really think I had to do that. That's the least I could do after completely embarrassed myself here,"

"It' totally fine," I said and my words were followed by a very awkward silence. I should ask her something. How she's been? Or how she ended up at my door yesterday? Is she hangover, should I offer her aspirin?

"Peter?" she broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"What did I do yesterday? I hope I didn't try to do anything ... inappropriate? My memory is a bit foggy, "

"No, No, not at all. You just, ee, showed up, went to the bathroom and passed out in my bed. That's pretty much it. Nothing ... inappropriate," I poured the coffee in a mug and gave it to her then poured one for myself.

"I'm so embarrassed, I don't know why I came here," she sat down on a chair holding the mug with both hands.

"I was a bit surprised to find you at my door yesterday ... in that condition, after all this time. Aunt May said you were in town but I figured I'll be the last person you'd want to see," I offered her a bagel but she declined, "Can I ask how you ended up here?"

"I ... I went out yesterday with Liz and some other friends, got drunk, we started talking about our ex-boyfriends, and when we got in the taxi someone thought it would be funny to drop me off not at my hotel but here. I didn't really notice before it was too late. That's the short version,"

"Sooo, you didn't come here on your own just because you were drunk?"

"Peter..." she looked at me with sad eyes.

"No, no, it's okay. I didn't want that to be the case, really," I said. This is really awkward. Could there please be a Spider-man emergency? Please?

"You're seeing someone, right? That cat lady, I ... I saw the picture on the internet,"

"Yeeeah, that was a thing for a while, not anymore really,"

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, me too..." more awkward silence. Does she feel just as awkward or is she too hangover? Is she hangover? I can't tell.

"I should go, thanks for the coffee ... and for letting me stay here," she stood up and smiled a little at me.

"Any time," she started going to the hallway," MJ," I stopped her.

"Yeah?" she looked at me.

"You know that I'm always here for you, right? If you ever need anything or to talk about something..."

"I know, Pete, thanks." She smiled, again, and walked to the hallway to get her shoes and purse. I opened the door for her.

"Again, sorry for yesterday... and it was nice to see you," she said and left.

"You too," I said, more to myself since she was already gone.

After this incredibly awkward morning, I went back to work on my suit. I came up with a plan and design. I don't want it to be noticeable so it has to be thin yet effective. In the past, I have used gas masks but they were big, uncomfortable and had a habit of falling off my Spidey mask. I don't know why I hadn't had the idea to build one in my mask. I think I have all the parts I will need but I don't have the right tools and tech to put it together. My new workplace should have it all though and since they are open 24/7 so that the employes can work on their own schedules I should be able to get in without a problem. Hiding what I'm working on from my colleagues and cameras could be a problem. But I need that gas mask before I go out again.

I got to Horizon Labs and checked in. Right now I shared a lab with other scientists. I did have my own room which was small but the bright side was that only I could get in there. And also Max Modell, but he is the boss so he has access to everything. Most of the work I could do in 'my room', but for some parts, I will have to come out so I can use the tech that is impossible to get in there and that could be tricky. But it was Sunday so there shouldn't be too many people, cameras will be the biggest challenge.

I didn't meet anyone while going to my lab. This place didn't have a receptionist since everything was automatic and it would be cruel to make people just sit here all day and night. Well, the security guards are doing that actually but they get to walk around and not sit in one place if they don't want to so it's not that bad. Anyway, I'm getting off the subject here. Gas mask. I need to check out where the cameras are positioned and then hide what I'm doing from them in a way that isn't suspicious. Shouldn't be too hard.

It took me two hours to finish it. The mask turned out better than I expected, you can't really notice its slightly thicker and bigger than before if you don't know. That could give me the upper hand next time someone thinks I'm affected by the gas. And the whole time I was the only one here. I think I managed to avoid all cameras so this has been a successful morning in general. I hope the rest of the day turns out just as nice but considering what I have planned I doubt it. I left Horizon Labs without meeting anyone. I guess everyone likes free Sundays. Gotta keep that in mind next time I need to work on my Spider-man stuff.

I quickly went home to change into my suit and then went out through the skylight to go see what is in that address. When I got there, I started by checking the building out from outside. Nothing looked suspicious, it looked like a regular apartment building which was a bit confusing for me. Am I supposed to check every apartment? It has five floors. That can't be it. Think think think.

I got on the roof and looked around to see if there is anything that could help me. Nope, nothing. I jumped down and looked at the tenant names. One caught my attention. _Francesca Featherbottom apt.23. _No way that's a real person. Now, do I go in as Spider-man or Peter? If I meet anyone as Spider-man it would raise a lot of questions, but if I go in as Peter I can't use my powers if I have to. Would be really cool if they would put apartment numbers on the outside next to the windows too.

I decided to go in as Spider-man and just hope that no one sees me. I crawled back on the roof and I hoped that the rooftop exit is unlocked. And lucky me, it was. If my logic is logical enough, 23rd should be on the second floor. I quickly ran down the stairs to the second floor when my spider-sense tingled. I didn't have anywhere to hide so I just jumped on the ceiling and I prayed that whoever it is, that person won't lookup. I heard two kids' voices and then I saw them as they turned around the corner. They were both boys, one was a little bit older and he was holding a ball, the younger boy was walking a few steps behind him. He was wearing a shirt with Spider-man on it, which made me feel all nice and fuzzy inside. I could tell they were brothers.

"She's probably fine now, Jerry. We were out a long time, so don't worry," I heard the older one say.

"Last time she wasn't. Maybe we should stay out a little longer, to be sure. Or go to granny's house for tonight?" the little one asked in a worried voice. It made my heart sink. He was scared.

"You know we can't stay over at grannies if the next day is a school day. Why don't we just stay in the hallway and listen for a minute to make sure it's okay? Sounds good to you?"

"Okay," the little one agreed while looking at the ground. I wondered what is happening in their lives to make them so scared to go home. Whatever it was, it was wrong and I feel like I should help them somehow. I started to think about what should I do when the oldest one said: "Hey, watch this" and bounced the ball off the ground and then, as the ball flew up from the impact he looked up to not let the ball out of his sight and saw me. I guess I'm winging it.

"SPIDER-MAN!" he yelled out.

"What! Where?" his little brother followed his look.

"SHHH! " I jumped in front of them shushing them, "Yes, it's me. But you have to be quiet about it. I'm on a secret mission, okay? " The boys nodded.

"Would you like to help me?" I asked them. They both started to nod more vigorously and their eyes started to shine with excitement.

"Can you tell me everything you know about the 23rd apartment?"

"Yes, yes, Mr. Spider-man. I once saw a lady go into there but I didn't see her come out, she might still be in there" the smallest of the brothers started talking.

"It's probably because she went out when we were sleeping or something, it doesn't mean she's still in there, dumbass. One time I heard dad say that the tenants of 23rd are sketchy because they pay the rent but don't live there, " I was amazed how quickly the oldest brother changed his attitude towards his brother from caring and protective to annoyed and impatient. I guess that's brotherly love. I should ask for their names. Why haven't I done that yet?

"That's very useful information, thank you. What are your names, by the way? You already know I'm Spider-man but I don't know who you are."

"I'm Mitch and this is my younger brother Luke."

"Nice to meet you guys. So, I will go into the 23rd apartment, do you think you could be my lookout and let me know if anyone's coming?"

"YES YES YES!" they both got super excited.

"Okay, great," I said.

"Are the people from there in trouble? Are you going to break into the apartment or do you have a key? " Mitch started asking.

"Umm, they are in a little bit of trouble but I'm not here to catch them. And I don't have a key so technically I will be breaking in but the lady you saw wants me to go there so it's okay."

"Our neighbor knows Spider-man, that's so cool !" Luke said.

"We know Spider-man too now," his oldest brother reminded him, "If she wants you to go there, why didn't she give you the key?"Man, this kid asked a lot of questions.

"She lost it. Now, I'll go in and you stay in the hallway and don't look suspicious, okay? Just play the ball or something, but quietly, and if someone is coming, knock on the door." I gave them the task. I didn't actually need their help, I had my spider-sense and the gas mask. But this way they hopefully will see me more as a friend and trust me enough to tell me why are they scared to go home and I can help them out then. The brothers both nodded.

I went to the door and pulled the handle just in case it might be open. It was closed so I broke the handle. I won't be able to leave the door locked when I leave but if Felicia gets robbed... I don't really think I should care about that right now. I opened the door and I found myself in a normal-looking apartment. It wasn't big and fancy, I can't imagine Felicia living here, but it does look like someone is living here. There were mugs and magazines on the coffee table. The kitchen was connected to the living room and I could see dishes in the dryer. There was an opened box of cereal on the fridge and when I opened it I found milk, eggs, cheese and other stuff you can usually find in a fridge. Not in mine though. Maybe she arranged everything like that on purpose so if anyone comes here it doesn't look suspicious.

I went through all the rooms but everything looked like mundane things, nothing seemed like it would be hiding a secret message. But something has to be here, it's just hidden very well, otherwise, why would she send me here?

Think think think it could be some kind of trap think think no it can't be think think think I hope it isn't. Where would Felicia hide things if she wanted me to find it? Are here any spider-themed things here? Or cat-themed? Nah, that would be too obvious. I was walking through all the rooms, looking inside, behind and under everything I could think of. Then in the bathroom, something caught my attention. The shower curtain looked exactly like mine. Brown and yellow. Felicia hated it at my place, how couldn't I notice it before? I shook the curtain but nothing fell out. Then I inspected it more closely. On the top, I found something small inside the fabric. I grabbed scissors from the kitchen and cut it open. It was a flash drive. Okay, this seems good.

I was in here for way too long, the boys probably need to go home. I exited the apartment and both boys looked up at me.

"Did you get what you needed?" Mitch asked.

"Yes, I did. Thank you both for looking out for me. I owe you, so if you need help with anything ask me now. I don't really have a phone number I can give you so you could ask me later," the boys looked at each other and hesitated.

"Do you know a good doctor that doesn't ask for money?" Luke asked me. Really not the question I could have expected.

"Why do you need a doctor?" I asked them and squatted so I am on the same eye level as them.

"For our m-mom. She sometimes gets very sick and then only dad can be with her. If I could get a doctor she might get better." I was not expecting this. How am I supposed to help them with this, all the doctors I know aren't really the kind of doctors these kids are looking for. And if their mom is really that sick she must have some kind of doctor, the boys just probably don't know about it.

"I'll see what I can find, okay? I'll try to swing by sometime in the next few days and I'll let you know what I found,"

"Thank you, Mr. Spider-man," Luke said. Now I gave one more thing to add to my list of responsibilities. Maybe I should talk to their dad to find out more about their mom.

"I gotta go now, take care of each other. I'll see you soon, "

"Bye!" They both said and wawed at me as I jumped out the hallway window and swung away. I looked back and they were still watching me so I wawed back before disappearing from their sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Heyy, this one is short, I know. Also sorry for not posting for like a year. I have moved like 3 times to different countries and cities, started studying again. Yey. I am a mess. I still haven't written anything new, this chapter was actually the first thing I wrote. I started writing this when I was in a good place in my life, just had started a new chapter in my life. New country, new people, new job. That chapter ended and I had to leave a lot of good people but that's not why stopped writing. I have started now again because I have nothing else left. I think that if I will not keep this going I will just stop existing and I hope this isn't just a flash of inspiration and I will keep writing it and finish it. But don't get your hopes up. This honestly might the last you see of this story. I just re-read what I have written just to see if I can work with that. I was surprised about how little I cringed at it. I am starting to come up with a plan for this story, finally._  
_

I had something else written for chapter 6 but that honestly was the worst and stupidest thing ever and I am so very glad I didn't publish it when I wrote it.

Also English is my second language. Maybe I put commas in weird places, I sometimes put them where I would put them in my mother language. And maybe I use weird expressions, I try not to, but some might slip in. Just ignore them and if you want, comment on them. I have never left Europe, never been to America, and much less New York. Closest I've been to it was Greenland. All my knowledge about the place comes from movies. I use comics, Google maps and PS4 Spider-man game for information and what I am writing is a mash of everything. One thing I want to say that my version of MJ character is the comic book version - model, actress, party girl. About other characters - I don't know, I just write what feels right at the moment, you can imagine whatever you want. This turned out a little longer than I expected, but I needed to say it. If I was the reader I wouldn't have read it. And I apologize if I don't finish this.

...

_Little down the way._

"SPIde..."

There were noises, they seemed like they should be loud, but they weren't. It was like listening from underwater and surfacing every few seconds.

"SPIDER!"

This was clearer. Somebody is calling me. Familiar voice. I feel like I should know who that is but thinking is hard. I'd rather just stay underwater, I deserve a little rest. I think.

"i swEAR TO GOD IF YOU Don't wak..."

Just a minute longer.

"GET UP, I NEED YOUR HELP!" That was Felicia. Now I remember. I hear another explosion and then she is here right next to me. She has blood everywhere, her costume is torn in more places than one, and one of her eyes is dark blue and swollen. Felicia looks almost as bad as I feel. She is shaking me, holding me by my shoulders and her nails are digging right into me. That pulls me out completely from the underwatery feeling .

I get on my feet with her help and look around. There's fire. A huge hole in a wall that apparently was made by me flying through it. I can hear police sirens somewhere outside. You know, the usual.

"I'm up, calm down, " I get off of her shoulder and start looking for him. "Cat, where did he go?"

"He was about to throw a bomb at me when it exploded too soon in his arms. I got lucky. I can't really hold my own against him without you. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING JUST PASSING OUT LIKE THAT? YOU WANT TO GET ME KILLED? "

"OH I'M SORRY I LOST CONSCIOUSNESS FOR FEW SECONDS BECAUSE I GOT THROWN THROUGH... " I get cut off by that maniacal laugh. God, I hate that sound. I hate this fight, I hate that I had to ask Felicia for help after she broke up with me, lied to me AND betrayed me. I hate myself for letting this get so far. I'm done. I listen and try to locate him in the smoke. I start running in his direction, can hear Felicia behind me saying something but I'm concentrating on his laugh. I'm done playing games. This has to end.

"NORMAN! This ends tonight, I am done!" I scream as I fix on him and jump up to punch him with everything I have left in me. Bad choice of attack. He is faster than before, he evades easily and I can't really change my trajectory in the middle of the jump. Once my feet leave the ground I feel my spidey sense blaring. I am up in the air for two seconds but that is enough for him to get out of my way and kick me in the side. He is also stronger since the last time we fought and then I barely won.

I'm stupid. I'm so stupid. I attacked him like I didn't have any experience. I just wanted to knock him out fast. I underestimated him but I really thought that if a bomb explodes in someone's arms, even if that someone is an enhanced Green Goblin, it would slow him down. BUT NOOOO... Not in my lifetime.

I land in another wall, making another hole. Geez, how is this place still standing?

"So, Spider-man, I see that you don't learn from our previous encounters," he walks up to me as I crawl back in the room trying not to pass out again. Breathing really hurts, I think my broken ribs are trying to move into my lungs.

"But, you see, I do. And I know that you have won our fights more than you can probably remember, but I have noticed that after each fight you leave a little bit more beat up. And from this one, you finally might not leave. "

For once I don't know what to say to him. I'm too angry. There is so much pain everywhere. And I know he's right. He is learning, experimenting on himself to become stronger and faster, and crazier. His life's goal is to make mine miserable and destroy it in the end.

I notice Black Cat sneaking up on him with the corner of my eye.

"On the other hand, I do enjoy this look on you, I might drag this out longer because now I know I CAN take you any time and any place..." he stops talking as Cat hits him with a metal pipe and as he loses balance jumps on him and starts hitting him with all her strength. We all know it's not nearly enough.

"Cat, get back!" I call out cause I know she just caught him by surprise. She is strong but as she said - she can't take him on her own. I try to get up and help her but then she makes this weird sound and stops hitting him. Norman is holding her by the neck, choking her with one hand. He's getting up on his feet and I don't really know what my plan is but I'm moving towards them.

"Stop, or I'll break her neck," Norman commands. I stop.

"I was planning on just leaving you here all beaten up and knowing that I can come back and finish it whenever I want. And that is still the plan but since your girlfriend reminded me just now of her existence, and gotta say I am a little embarrassed I forgot that she was here, I will take her with me," he got on his glider still holding Felicia by her neck. I saw so much fear in her eyes, I hadn't seen that before and something else broke in me. What have I done?

"But don't worry, I won't kill her without making sure you see it live. Can't promise I won't do anything else to her if I get bored."

"Norman, you don't..." I start to say but he is already flying off with her and throwing few pumpkin bombs in my direction to make sure I'm distracted long enough for him to get far enough so I can't follow them. I still tried tho but one of my arms is dislocated and god knows how many bones are broken. I got out through the hole in the ceiling but that simple action and the incredible pain it caused just took out the last of me and I fell into the darkness.


End file.
